


The Vessel

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Astronomy, Crystals, Curses, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forest Magic, Forest Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sex Magic, Stag Gods, Voyeurism, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Jane Foster is essentially sold to Viscount Thor in marriage, soon to be the Earl, since she can provide both an heir and a substantial dowry. Jane hopes to gain something from her marriage- a way of achieving her life long dream.<br/>If her husband's jealous High Priest doesn't kill her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane had heard about how much the Northmen liked their baths- though you wouldn't know it to look at the portraits of them in battle- and imagined them to be rather relaxing affairs with rose petals and the like. No such luck. The water was too hot to relax in and turned her skin bright pink with the contact. It made her woozy and dizzy, not to mention the sickly smell of what ever scent they doused her with made her feel as though she would float away. Then there were the handmaidens who scrubbed her skin until it was sore- as though she were a vegetable prepared for a stew. In a sense- she probably was. When she was dried, roughly with a hard, unforgiving towel, she was then dressed in a blue and red robe, her hair was woven with flowers and a crown made from willow bark and yet more flowers. She hoped someone would take them out after the ceremony- she did not fancy having to try and brush out dead petals.

'Cheer up, it might never happen!'

The whisper came out of the blue as her betrothal pendant was adjusted around her neck. When she turned she saw one of the handmaidens smiling at her- a pretty young thing with round red lips and big blue eyes, as well as a bosom that still stood out despite it being bound down. She winked at Jane before she was tutted at by one of the older maids. The young lady waited until the woman's back was turned before rolling her eyes. Jane smiled at her.

'I suppose it could be worse,' Jane mumbled, half to herself.

'Believe me,' the girl muttered, leaning in to adjust her earrings 'it could be much, _much_ worse.'

Jane did believe her.

As she stood back to check any slights she might have over-looked, she slipped Jane a small piece of parchment.

'All done madam,' she said to the senior maid 'shall I inform Brother Loki?'

'Yes, please do,' the head maid bowed to Jane 'some Sisters shall be along to collect you and take you to the temple.'

'Thank you,' Jane curtsied back, at a loss.

When they left, Jane looked at the crumpled note and read 'My name is Darcy, I shall be your lady in waiting. You can trust me.'

Jane sighed a little, some of her nerves leaving her, but her over-all feeling of hopelessness and resignation was still there.

_Darcy_ , she thought,  _at least I have a friend._

It was more than she could have hoped for.

 

She was lead through the town on a beautiful white horse, the Sisters of the Leola, dressed in their simple green robes, forming a guard around her as the townspeople came to throw white and yellow petals in her wake. They liked to have a reason to celebrate, so she'd been told, and the wedding of the Earl's son was as good a reason as any, even if they were rather surprised at his choice of bride. She would be to. Now she kept her eyes ahead, face blank and her hands still and gripped tightly on the decorative reins. The procession lead out into the forest, past the walls built from thick timber and decorated with the various forest gods they worshipped- including the stag. She shuddered inwardly and tried not to think about her impending  _duties_ . She had prepared for those and, if the apothecary she'd paid was as good as his word, she should be alright on that front. 

The Northmen prized their women's virtue, which would always be bought, if you had the money.

 

They finally reached the temple, which was a large wooden structure, centred around an open courtyard. She could see the carved idol of the Stag God Hjortr, and the Doe Goddess, Leola standing at the entrance. Both were in the image of the animals- except larger and in the blocky, squat style of the North-men. They were decorated with wreathes- Leola with white and yellow flowers and Hjortr with purple and red. She glanced at the dais where the Hjortr statue stood and saw a bloodied hand-print. It was huge, with large strong fingers and a broad palm.

'Milady, your hand please?'

'Hmm?' Jane was shaken out of her revelry by a young Sister with large, pretty brown eyes, holding up a bowl, which sloshed with thick, red blood.

'You must place your hand in the blood and place it on the statue, it is from the doe to be roasted at the feast. It will appease Leola and bestow fertility.'

_ Of course it would _ , Jane thought with an inward sigh. She was helped down from the horse with some difficulty, due to her flowing skirts, and she placed her palm in the blood, trying not to wince at how warm it was. With as much solemnity as she could manage, she printed her hand where instructed; on the dais of Leola. She was struck, again, at how small it was in comparison to the other hand-print.

'Now we can enter the temple,' the Sister said, placing the bowl down by the statue 'Sister Skye? Can you alert Brother Loki?'

'I can Sister Jemma,' another robed Sister bowed and pushed open a side door to whisper to someone inside. After the exchange, she took up her station next to Jane, as the other sisters formed their honour guard around her. Jane took a deep breath, swallowed and moved her shaking legs forward as a band of musicians started inside and there came a general secession of conversation. She tried to take in the room as she was ushered in and began her slow procession up between the rows of gathered guests. They were all nobles of the land and, to her eternal disappointment, her mother was not there, neither was her guardian. Her heart sank, but she kept her sadness from her expression as she finally,  _ finally _ , focused her gaze on the man she was supposed to marry.

Thor Odinsson, soon to be Earl of the Northlands, stood in ceremonial armour, complete with red cloak and warhammer at his side. He turned to her, since, he to, was getting his first look at his new bride.

She nearly stopped in her tracks- he was so, completely and utterly, handsome, that at first she assumed she was imagining it. He was tall, broad shouldered, hair falling in dark blonde locks around his shoulders (he also had to wear a crown of purple and red flowers to her satisfaction) and had eyes so blue they appeared to reflect the lights from the sky through the open ceiling. He smiled when he caught sight of her, not a forced one either- as far as she could tell it seemed genuine- or at least friendly. After a moment she managed to tear away her gaze from him and to the priest conducting the ceremony- Brother Loki. He was also rather handsome- in a stiff, painfully formal sort of way- and wore similarly green robes. He stood before two more idols of the God and Goddess, fashioned from bronze it would appear, and held his hands together. He seemed to look at her with a kind of barely concealed disdain, which Jane ignored. He could think what he liked. As could the Earl, who stood at his son's side. He was rather imposing himself, with an eye-patch and a similar armour to his son. His hand was on a ceremonial spear that he visibly gripped when he saw her.

 

_ Why would they choose me mother _ ?  _ I am no princess or noble lady! And what about the curse- _

 

_It is because of the dowry Jane, your father left me the runnings of the Merchant's Guild and all the riches that came with it._

 

_Put surely someone more noble-_

 

_ Would be in just as much monetary difficulty as they are. This marriage will mean you can produce an heir  _ and _ float their finances for a few years.  _

 

_And the curse?_

 

No reply was forth coming and in the silence, Jane got her answer. She knew how important their ceremonies were, they must've heard of the curse her family suffered and would believe in it with more fervour than even her own people. No, she mused with a heavy heart, they knew of the curse alright- in fact they were counting on it- her new husband and father-in-law both. She was simply a vessel. She would die in childbirth, produce an heir or a daughter to marry off and gain yet another dowry- and they would still get the money from her. Perfect. 

'Ahem?'

Her thought were halted by a haughty cough. It was Thor. He gently tapped her hand and met her gaze, indicating Brother Loki with a look. She turned to the priest, who looked both annoyed and slightly furious. How long had he been speaking? What had she missed? She had been barely aware of reaching the altar, kneeling beside her husband-in-waiting...

'Shall I repeat myself?' Loki intoned, woodenly 'Or shall I simply wait for your response?'

There was a ripple of laughter throughout the temple as Jane flushed with embarrassment. She looked at the floor and muttered 'Apologies, I was offering prayers, could you say that again?'

'How pious of you,' Loki said, with more than a hint of disbelief 'I shall say it again; Lady Jane Foster of Culver, daughter of Lord Foster, can you repeat after me?'

She nodded and tried to focus on his words; repeating the vows of marriage. Thor doing the same. Her hands were shaking as Brother Loki tied their hands, palms together (the ones they had dipped in the blood) with a simple, thin green rope.

'Before the Great Stag and His Wife, I bind you two in marriage, may your union bring honour to your families and create new life.'

He turned to Thor, 'Viscount Thor, to fulfil the husbandly duty as bestowed to you by Hjortr, you must remain faithful and loyal to your wife, and be her guiding hand throughout your years. Do you accept this duty?'

'I do accept,' Thor repeated, keeping an eye on Jane, who blushed even harder.

'Lady Jane,' Loki's tone was definitely rather weary, as if dealing with her was some unbearable chore 'to fulfil the wifely duties as bestowed by Leola, you must remain faithful and loyal to your husband, be obedient and humble to him throughout your years together. Do you accept this duty?'

With only the merest hint of a pause to un-stick her throat, she managed 'I do accept.'

'Then, honoured as I am by the Great Stag, I announce this union to those gathered here. Witness this joining of two souls and two bodies-' there were a few coughs from the congregation that Jane couldn't help but notice- 'and rejoice.'

The smile on Loki's face didn't reach his eyes.

 

The reception started with a large feast held in a forest clearing, with a large circle of tables laden with food and two deer roasting upon two spits in the centre. She and Thor had sat on wooden chairs at the top of the circle, with people coming up to congratulate them and offer their blessings every minute. The whole thing was quickly becoming rather exhausting, especially since, despite the delicious smells, Jane was treated to a rather small plate of deer-mate and fruit. She tried not to eat it too quickly, but she hadn't eaten since the morning.

'Is this all I get?' Jane asked Thor, too hungry to care how she sounded. He chuckled a little 'Sadly, yes, but there will be more food in the Honey-Moon tent.'

'Will I get a chance to eat it?' She asked without thinking. He laughed again.

'Of course,' he took a cup of honeyed wine 'in the mean time...'

She saw him slip a few more hunks of meat onto her dish.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'You need to keep your strength up,' he muttered, winking at her. She felt her stomach sink again.

Much later, they were escorted to a field were the guests were allowed to wonder and mingle about. There was a wooden stage set up with musicians and fools, decorated with flowers, branches and coloured ribbon. Jane noticed that there was a path cordoned off with jars that, upon closer inspection, contained glow butterflies. She hated seeing them cooped up so- they were rare beasts that gathered the light on their wings during the day and glowed bright at night. As the evening wore on, their wings began to flutter open and shine with a light blue luminescence. She noted that the path head out to the of the top of a nearby hill, where a large, circular white tent stood. Oh she knew _that_ was for.

'How are you?'

The voice of her husband made her jump, she turned and looked up at him.

'I'm... I am fine,' she said, aware she must have been looking at the butterflies for a good deal too long.

'I thought you might like those, I hear you are interested in the study of magic.'

'Oh,' Jane began 'it's not magic that causes their glow it's simply their nature-'

'Viscount?' Brother Loki appeared as if out of thin air be Thor's side and placed a hand on his shoulder 'If I may have a moment? You must do your confessional.'

'Oh...' Thor looked at him for a moment, before glancing at Jane, then back again 'of course, excuse me My Lady.'

He kissed her hand as he left with Brother Loki 'I'll be but a moment.'

She nodded and asked 'Will I need a confessional to?'

'No,' Loki replied, coolly 'you may stay and enjoy the festivities.'

That sounded like a punishment to Jane, but she turned back and tried to eat a bit more, glancing around the gathering for some friendly or familiar face. To her eternal relief, she saw Darcy serving some of the revellers more mead and wine. Jane tried to signal to her and saw Darcy coming over, jug and clean cup at the ready.

'Darcy-' Jane began, but the girl gave her a hurried cough and handed her a cup to fill.

'You're not supposed to be so familiar in public,' she hissed under her breath. Jane nodded and held out her cup for Darcy to fill.

'I really need to have a walk, clear my head, is there some private place I can go?' Jane asked, hiding her lips behind her cup.

'There's a shrine to Leola about two yards west from here. You can go now, but you can't be too long, the speeches and final blessings are still to come.'

'Alright, I'll be quick... it's just rather...'

'Over-whelming,' Darcy nodded in sympathy 'don't worry.'

 

Jane left as the music started to pick up, hoping no one would notice and walked into the forest, lifting her skirts and stepping carefully in her dainty slippers, with the sun sinking and the sky turning an inky black, not stopping until she had put some distance between herself and the sounds of the banquet. She heeded Darcy's warning of not going too far, but was pretty sure she had gone in the wrong direction, until she came across what, at first glance, looked like a collection of mossy stones in a forest clearing. They stood over fifteen feet tall, close together, one obstructing her view of what might be standing in the middle. As she got closer, she could see yet more carvings of the stag idol on their surface, crude but recognisable. She was about to touch them and maybe study them, when she heard sounds nearby- apparently coming from the centre of the ring of stone. She paused behind the stone, her heart beat picking up as she listened, trying to discern what it was, daring a peek. The stone she hid behind had a smaller one standing right next to it, which allowed a gap for her to see, whilst still obscuring her and at first, it took her a while to truly take in what she was seeing. The sounds were grunts and gasps and the sound of smacking flesh, punctuated by low muffled moaning and it was clear two people were there, making the most of the seclusion. She could make out a man, a large one, his breeches around his ankles, cape cast to the floor along with his armour. His bare ass thrusting into a what looked like a woman kneeling at his feet, her head bobbing in front of his groin. They were too far away to see their faces clearly and she could only really discern the back of the standing man's head she saw blonde hair, but that was not enough to discern who he was. She supposed he was one of the guests from the party. Jane stayed still, her heart a whine in her chest, trying to keep her breathing low as she made sense of the scene because, now that she looked properly, she was pretty sure that... who ever was kneeling and pleasuring the man with their mouth, it wasn't a woman. She squinted, her mouth dry and nerves beginning to flare along her body, making her knees weak and arms shake at her sides.

She was hardly naïve to the ways of the world, which is why she had required the services of an apothecary, and whilst she assumed that it stood to reason that two men could and did enjoy each other's bodies, she had never really considered  _ how _ . Her own anatomical knowledge was based on her magical studies and natural sciences- with no leaning towards how it might be enjoyed. She had worked most of that out for herself. As she watched the man on his knees hollow his cheeks and grasp at the other man's thighs and squeeze, eliciting moans and grunts, she felt a little foolish for not considering that this was possible. Perhaps if she had, she would have realised that it was... unexpectedly fascinating to look at. She bit her lip as she watched, her nerves beginning to be replaced by an urge to stay and see this through. Her body felt warm and flushed and soft inside, strangely tight in the confines of her dress.  _ There are too many skirts to pull out of the way to touch myself- _ she was surprised at the thought, but did not dismiss it. On the contrary. She pursed her lips together so that she wouldn't make a noise and made do with pushing the fabric between her legs as far as it would go and bit down a gasp as it made contact. She shivered and held herself up with a hand to steady herself. It wasn't nearly as satisfactory as she would like, but it served to get her wet and weak at the sight of the man upright and near his completion. With a grunt and a loud, barking gasp he slumped forward and she saw the man on the ground, the one on his knees, grunt and pull back. He coughed and spluttered and reached for something on the ground and it glinted silver in the rising moonlight. The man on the ground spat something white and thick into it and wiped his mouth as the standing man pulled up his breeches, looking dazed and staggering slightly. 

Jane was removed her hands and frozen in place, not moving and caught her breathing so that she would not be heard. She was sure they couldn't see her, she just had to wait until they left and she would go back to the celebrations.

'Was all of that... really necessary?'

She recognised that voice.

'Not that I'm complaining, but...'

The same voice again. She listened again and to her surprise, she recognised the other voice to.

'But nothing, it's simply a precaution. Hjortr appreciates a little... foresight.'

'Of course he does.'

Thor yanked up his breeches and shook his head 'Well, Loki, I like that you're thorough.'

Jane's eyes widened as she heard her husband re-attach his armour and cape 'You want me to return the favour?'

'No,' Loki sighed 'as much as I would like to, you have to get back to your... wife.'

'Oh Loki!' She heard the jangle of the mail and a jovial chuckle 'Don't look so upset! I thought the whole point of worshiping Hjortr and his wife was the whole fucking-cycle of life! And, unless you grow a womb over-night, you're hardly going to cut the mustard are you?'

Jane fancied she could  _ hear _ the scowl in Loki's face.

'Come on! Let's get back and drink ourselves sick, then I'll see if I can perform the same trick twice in one night.'

 

Jane heard both men leave, waited until their footsteps died away and ran as fast as she could manage back through the forest and back to the celebrations, her mind in a whirl. She couldn't decide exactly how she felt about what she had witnessed, relieved? Angry? Jealous?

Or, even more confusingly, deeply, strangely _interested_.

Maybe, maybe that would mean she wouldn't have to worry about the curse after all? Maybe she would simply have to swan through their home all day, completing her own distracting hobbies whilst her husband indulged his own little, ha, hobby. Maybe that would be her nick-name for Loki?

'Enjoy the show did you?'

How often were these men going to catch her like this? Freeze her to the spot with a simple statement?

'Brother Loki!' She turned smiling 'I am sorry, I was just taking a walk to clear my head-'

'Do not lie to me,' he seemed to have melted into the greenery, only to appear again and slide toward her like a snake 'I know you were watching.'

She couldn't speak.

'I...' she managed.

'No one will believe you,' he snarled.

'That's fine,' Jane replied, gathering her wits 'because I will not tell anyone. You two can do what you like, it's no concern of mine.'

Loki said nothing. He was searching her face.

'And if you are so good at spotting a lie, then you should know I am telling the truth,' Jane drew up her skirts and turned away, feeling his glare at her back 'now, if you'll excuse me.'

'You think yourself so special you little Southern whore?' He spat 'You're a pretty one, I'll give you that, but if what I hear is true, you'll be dead within a year.'

'Then,' Jane replied coolly, not even turning round 'all you need is patience. You just have to keep your cock in your breeches for a year and, when I am dead, you can fuck my husband until your balls shrivel like grapes for all I care.'

She kept walking, glad she had the cover of the crunching leaves and breaking twigs to cover her heart beat- thumping like a rabbit's caught in a trap.

 


	2. Chapter 2

'Where were you!' Darcy caught her at the edge of the clearing 'You must hurry back, the final blessings are starting!'

Jane was dragged back through the crowds and to the start of the path up to the Honey-Moon tent, which was now alight with the glow of the butterflies fluttering in the jars. Jane was too exhausted and flustered to resist as she Darcy readjusted her dress and her hair 'What _happened_ in there?' she asked, staring at Jane 'you're so pale!'

Jane shook her head 'I... I just was gone too long, I had to run...'

'Well, quickly, you must go to your husband,' Darcy made some final corrections 'go!'

She expected to go straight to the tent, but she was first led to yet another bath where she was stripped and washed once more. The water was barely warm and she was scrubbed and cleaned a little more gently by the Sisters than she had been that morning, even as the chill evening air stung her skin and robbed her breath. Her hair was braided and wrapped to the nape of her neck, then she was dressed in a simple white chemise and some white slippers. In the cold, her nipples were hard and practically visible under the thin cotton. At this rate she would freeze to death before she even got to the tent- but she was allowed a yellow shawl to cover at least some of her modesty and keep her warm.

She made it to Thor's side and took his arm as instructed. She didn't look up at him, only briefly noting he was wearing similarly white robes now. she kept her gaze fixed ahead, barely aware of the ceremonies conducted by the Sisters and the calls as they walked hand in hand along the path of butterflies. There were cheers and rather lurid suggestions shouted their way that turned Jane's stomach. In truth, she had tried not to think about this part of the night too much, had hoped that it would, somehow, not happen. At the opening of the tent, stood Loki, looking from one to the other, his expression unreadable. He doused them with drops of water and incanted something in a language she had never heard before, then stepped aside to let them in.

Only then did she see the pure, unadulterated hatred in his eyes.

 

The tent was spacious, with a comfortable looking bed strewn with cushions and blankets, a table laid with plates of fruit and cheeses, as well as a couple of cups of mead. She tried to move about the place, but found herself awkward and stiff around Thor, who moved with such ease- going to fill the cups and bring her one, handing it to her, then leaning in to gently kiss her on the cheek. She was too surprised to pull away, but found she did appreciate the gesture somewhat.

'So,' Thor said lying back on the bed 'here we are.'

'Yes,' she agreed, holding the cup against trembling fingers.

He seemed to consider her from where he lay, whilst she could barely look at him.

'Jane-' he began.

'Can we just get this over with?' She asked, with more pleading in her voice than she would have liked, tugging at the hem of her dress 'I know neither of us are keen on this but-'

'Neither of us?' Thor sounded surprised.

Jane checked to see if he was joking, but he seemed serious.

'I just...' she hesitated, but concluded that if Loki knew she had been there, then there was a good chance Thor knew to and even if he didn't, Loki would most likely tell him 'I saw you and Loki, up by the standing stones. I know you would prefer to be with him or maybe another man and I assure you, there are a lot of things I would rather be doing than... this.'

Thor frowned and sat back up, taking another swig 'I had a feeling you saw us, Loki looked like someone had pissed in his wine all evening. He's rather... touchy.'

'I hadn't noticed,' Jane mumbled, sarcastically.

'As for what I prefer... it's like asking me whether I prefer mead or wine.'

'How so?' Jane asked.

'Well, I don't object to either, it all rather depends on the occasion,' he raised his cup to her 'and the company.'

She couldn't help but chuckle at that 'That's... flattering I suppose.'

'I see no reason to limit myself, men and women are both appealing and enjoyable in their own ways. I must admit, I did not anticipate you to be so beautiful.'

'I'm glad I don't disappoint,' Jane retorted.

'It was meant to be a compliment,' Thor drained his cup and stood up, walking over to her. His height was imposing enough, but coupled with his broad shoulders and thick, tree trunk arms, it made her a little afraid. He reached out, she flinched but didn't move as he stroked her arm, gently.

'Jane,' he sighed 'if you do not want to have sex, then say so and we shall simply go to bed. I'm rather tired in any case.'

She raised an eyebrow 'Really? You would forgo your wedding night?'

'Of course,' he smiled 'I would not force myself on you.'

'How... chivalrous of you.'

'Hardly, I simply think myself above a rutting beast,' Thor walked around her to put his cup down 'but there is a minor matter- Loki requires the sheets from our marriage bed, stained with your maiden head.'

Jane felt as though she would be sick 'Whatever for?'

'Some religious ceremony,' Thor shrugged 'I generally don't like to speculate and honouring the agreement between our parents I assume.'

'So, how would you propose to give him that if we don't have sex?'

'Well, I have an idea,' Thor went to a decorative set of swords hung above their bed and drew one 'you need a little blood, I have plenty to spare-'

Jane leapt forward 'Are you mad?!'

'No, but-'

'You don't have to cut yourself you... oaf,' she stared at him, unable to comprehend him 'you would... really?'

'I would,' Thor chuckled 'I have as much to lose in this arrangement as you.'

'That's up for debate, but... I have a plan of my own,' Jane slipped past him to sit on the bed 'if you could look away please?'

He was about to protest himself, but did as she said. When his back was turned, she opened her legs and put her fingers, gently, cautiously, inside herself until she found the little capsule of her blood she put there the night before. It was made a rare kind of snake's egg shell and full of her own blood and was set to break if it came into contact with her husband's seed, but with enough poking it split and the warm, clotting blood poured from her. It pooled between her legs and on the sheet in a dark red blot.

'There,' she said, rubbing her fingers on the sheet and getting up 'it's done.'

He turned and stared 'How did you-'

'A trick,' she said, simply shuddering as the blood continued to leak 'that's all you need to know.'

'If... you say so,' he gave up and reached to gather up the sheet 'I shall be back in a moment, stay there.'

She watched him leave, still standing, feeling strangely faint, even if she wasn't actually shedding blood right then, it was uncomfortable to simply let it flow onto the grass of the floor of the tent. She would normally have some moss-rags to catch her monthly bleeding-

Thor returned carrying a simple red and blue dress, a large brass tub full of warm water and a sponge.

'Let me guess?' She huffed out a sigh 'Another bath?'

'I have to wash your blood away and you need to put this on,' he set the tub down 'but if you would rather do it yourself, I'll understand.'

Jane looked to the water and then to him.

It occurred to her how extraordinarily kind he was being and how snappish she had been with him. Although, she still had every right to expect a rather different treatment and she found she was still on her guard for him to suddenly reveal himself as the boarish brute she had been expecting all along.

'I...' she began 'I wouldn't... I wouldn't object to you washing me. It's just my legs after all.'

'You'll have to take that dress off,' he nodded to the blood stained robe she wore 'which means I'll see you naked.'

'I know,' she replied, softly 'but... you'll see me naked eventually anyway. We are married.'

Thor paused at that, but knelt down to pick up the sponge 'If you're sure my lady?'

'Yes,' she pulled back her shoulders and held up her head 'you have earned at least _some_ of my trust.'

'Flattery will get you everywhere,' he grinned and indicated the tub 'if you would?'

She took a deep breath and stepped in, sagging with relief as the water warmed her skin and spread up her feet and calves. She drew off the dress and tossed it to the grass, shivering slightly as the air made contact with her naked skin. He looked. For quite some time. Then, just as she was beginning to feel self-conscious, he wetted the sponge and drew it up her leg, each drop of blood hitting and spreading in the water, turning it a rusty pink. He waited for her say-so before pressing the sponge up between her legs, softly, gently gathering the rest of the blood. All the while, holding her thigh with the lightest of grips and concentrating on his task.

'Thank you.'

He looked up at her with a smile 'Think nothing of it.'

As he finished washing her, she admitted to herself that she felt... something. Something a little like what she felt at the Standing Stones- warm, urgent and deep, especially in the contact of his skin on her's and the way he looked at her.

She could, she realised. She could and she _wanted_ to. She wanted his hand to wonder up further, she wanted him to touch her; he was handsome, gentle... maybe with the right precaution- no. No she couldn't. She had an opportunity to maybe have more time. Maybe she would see the Celestial Lights after all-

'May I ask about the blood?' 

She bit back a gasp as the sponge got a little too close to her most sensitive spot.

'I lost my maidenhead horse riding. It just suddenly started bleeding one day... and it was after I got my first blood... but I have had been with a man before.'

He held the sponge, dabbing gently 'That makes two of us.'

She laughed 'May I ask how many?'

'Three,' Thor put it down into the water and brought it up again.

'That's two more than me, I hope you don't think me a whore.'

'You're certainly less of one than I,' Thor winked 'no, I think no less of you. Nor should I. I have also been five women.'

'And yet you cannot manage a preference?'

'No.'

He seemed to be finishing; she watched him cast his eye around her for any spots he missed, moving his fingers down her thigh as he did so- apparently unaware of how much it began to arouse her.

'Thor,' she managed, watching him wring out the sponge and fetch a towel to dry her with.

'Yes?'

'It's not... it's not that I don't want to, it's more that... you must know of my curse?'

'I have heard of it,' Thor turned with the towel 'but surely a learned woman doesn't believe it? Could it not be natural?'

'My grandmother, two of my aunts on my father's side and my great-grandmothers,' Jane stepped into the towel, relieved as its warmth surrounded her 'all dead either birthing their first child or during the pregnancy. It seems rather too... convenient. If nature plays a part, it must surely be helped by magic. Besides, I know enough about magic to recognise it at work. The women of my father's line are cursed to die baring children. Why should I be so different?'

Thor seemed to understand 'Then why accept my father's offer?'

'My mother accepted it on my behalf,' Jane pointed out.

'But you could... simply not marry?'

'I could, indeed, I probably should have, but... I have a plan, if you would hear it?'

'I would,' Thor held out the dress 'but first, put this on, you'll catch your death.'

She slipped on the dress, the fabric clinging and a bit coarse, but kept her warm. She sat next to him and glasped her hands together 'I am secretly a student of the Magi, specifically the study of stars. I cannot reveal my studies because in my family's sect, women, no matter how wealthy their fathers may be, are not permitted to learn _at_ _all,_ let alone the sacred ways of the heavens.'

'I see.'

'But my research lead me to many amazing revelations that will never see the inside of the Magi Library because of who authored them! I cannot abide all that work that I have collected through night upon night gazing into the beauty of the cosmos... gone. Or will be gone when I die screaming trying to push one your children into the world. My mother has tolerated it as a... hobby, a silly pass time, but she does not know the depth of my discovery.'

'Then... how will our marriage help these endeavours?'

'Your country is the optimum place to study the Celestial Lights.'

'Leola's Lights we call them,' Thor rolled his eyes 'it always comes down to the deer with us. You'll get used to it.'

'I believe they hold the source of all magic in the world, that they contain the means by which the mages, the priests, the warlocks- everyone- get their means of casting.'

'Sounds... positively blasphemous.'

'I'm sure it does,' Jane remarked 'which is why I accepted this marriage- I would gain access to the lights, would be able to access the composition using my telescopes and my purpose built scrying glass... and when I have completed my research and written it, I shall have my paper published anonymously, with the endorsement of the Viscount and Viscountess.'

Thor stared at her 'You are risking your life, if this curse is real, to... publish a paper?'

Jane steeled herself 'That's the long and short of it, yes.'

'That seems... rather extreme.'

'It is my lot,' Jane shrugged 'were I man, I would not have to go these lengths, but alas... I am not.'

'No one else has thought to study the lights?'

'Your father forbad the Southern Magi to go anywhere near them- did you not know?'

Thor scratched his chin 'I did not, matters of magic and natural sciences were never my concern, although I did know lights are meant to be sacred.'

'The Celestial Lights are due to begin in eight months...'

'Yes.'

'Were I to conceive tonight, it would still give me time to observe, but not enough to record and make sense of my findings. If you were to give me... two months? Then I would have ample time-'

'What makes you so sure you would die?' 

The question stopped Jane in her tracks.

'I told you, my father's line is cursed-'

'I have some of the best healers and midwives at my disposal. What if they were to save you?'

Jane scoffed 'Then it would be a miracle... besides, I might still die birthing another child. Is that not what I'm expected to do? Push out child after child until I am spent?'

Thor looked away 'I expect nothing. I only wish for you to be happy.'

'Then give me those two months... then we shall have sex. I shall become pregnant and you shall, hopefully, have an heir. I will continue to work, observe the Lights, write up my findings, then give my life birthing a child. Deal?'

He threw up his hands 'I suppose... yes. We have a deal.'

Without another word, they retired to bed, Jane curling up under the fresh sheets and wrapping her arms around herself. One last thing occurred to her before she began to drift off.

'Surely there's some celebration of the lights? Would I be available to study them or will I have to go to some official ceremony?'

'Not really, the people generally just look at them, it's the Priests who study them.'

'Then there must be papers and scrolls of their findings?'

'You'd have to ask Loki.'

Jane groaned 'Of course I would and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige.'

Thor laughed a little 'I'll speak to him. He'll relent with persuasion.'

'Oh, is that what you call it?'

Thor shifted round to rest his hand propped up on his elbow 'You  _are_ a strange woman Jane Foster. I like that.'

She turned to look up at him 'I'm glad.'

He leaned in a little 'And if you were to come to my bed, I would want you to do it out of desire, not duty.'

Jane closed her eyes 'It could be both, if you know how. I wouldn't mind a night worth dying for.'

'I shall bear that in mind my Lady.'

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes plans, Jane talks to Darcy.

Loki brought the blood-stained sheet to the Sisters, who took it reverentially, bowing their thanks. They would be burning it as an offering.

Before he had handed it over, he have carefully dabbed a clean strip of cloth in the blood, waited until it absorbed a sufficient amount, then stashed it away in his robes. Walking away from the Sister’s Grove around Leola’s shrine, he kept his face measured as his mind turned with the possibilities.

It was amazing what you could do to a person if you had their first blood.

When Jane woke, she found she was alone in the tent, with a bowl of fruit and porridge being set out by her handmaiden. Darcy turned and smiled ‘You’re awake then.’

‘Hmm,’ Jane managed, her mouth tasting like mashed bone marrow. She accepted a cup of mint tea gratefully ‘I don’t suppose you know where my husband is?’

‘He has gone hunting,’ Darcy replied, flatly.

There was something about the young woman’s air that Jane could spot. She had long learned it was important to pick up on cues like these, so reserved some of her intellect for noticing them and acting where necessary.

‘When you say… ‘hunting’, do you mean having some tryst with Brother Loki?’

Darcy said nothing, did not even look up, but continued in her little tasks around the tent; including lighting the little fire and setting out Jane’s clothes.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Jane mumbled.

The maid came closer and hissed ‘I heard that you are more… enlightened on these matters in the South.’

‘Ha!’ Jane laughed ‘If we were, I would not be here.’

‘Are the men not allowed to marry there? And the women?’

‘The South is a big place,’ Jane sighed ‘some places are more forward in their thinking, even in my country, but I am from a religious sect that is not.’

‘Ah,’ Darcy nodded ‘I see.’

‘My family’s elders interpret the ways of the Gods rather differently to others. Though they were lax enough in their readings to sell me off to barbarians- no offence.’

‘None taken,’ Darcy said, but she did sound as though she had taken some offence, but Jane did not press her on it.

‘It was unthinkable to let a young woman not be married off,’ Jane found herself continuing, unbidden… she felt comfortable around Darcy. Strangely ‘and I suppose my step-father thought me a valuable way of ensuring an… asset in the North.’

‘We are a valuable trade centre, particularly in ship-building and weapons- not to mention our own unique forest and mountain magics. Once you get into the good graces of Earl Odin, you are sure to be set for life, especially since he might well be King one day.’

Jane narrowed her eyes ‘You seem.. astute.’

‘Not bad for a barbarian maid?’ Darcy gave her a sly smile, those full lips curling and her cat-like eyes glimmering wickedly.

‘I am… sorry,’ Jane smiled back sheepishly ‘I should not make assumptions of you, especially after you have been so helpful to me.’

‘You are my mistress,’ Darcy shrugged ‘you may speak to me how you like.’

‘Just because I can, doesn’t mean I should,’ Jane looked at the floor ‘I am truly sorry. I need friends here and I should not be so quick to dismiss people who are so kind.’

‘It’s alright,’ Darcy sat beside her on the bed ‘you have not truly offended me, though I would appreciate it if you could clean out your own chamber pots for a week?’

‘I can,’ Jane chuckled ‘and I will. But only for a week.’

‘We have a deal,’ Darcy patted her shoulder ‘and… as for your husband...’

Jane pressed her lips together ‘He may do what he wishes, he may… put it where he pleases. After all, I’m just the wife, what say do I have in it?’

‘A wise way of looking at it,’ Darcy considered ‘Loki keeps the Viscount happy, but he is… dangerous. He’s a real charmer one moment, the next?’

She shuddered ‘Don’t ever become his enemy.’

Jane winced in return ‘I think it might be too late for that.’

‘I feared he might get jealous,’ the maid held Jane’s hand ‘I’d watch him. He clearly loves Lord Thor, but had to watch him marry another.’

‘That’s hardly my fault!’ Jane protested.

‘No, but do you think that matters to him?’

Jane hugged her middle ‘Well, nothing I can do is there?’

‘Simply… watch yourself, keep an eye on him. Maybe do not show too much affection to Thor in public, which you shouldn’t do anyway, it’s unbecoming.’

‘Right,’ Jane got up and went to the plate to eat ‘any other advice?’

‘Go to the temple with the Sisters on observant days- they don’t trust Brother Loki much either and will provide protection if you need it.’

‘Thank you,’ Jane chewed on a piece of unfamiliar fruit, wincing at the flat, dull taste ‘I… thank you so much Darcy.’

‘Think nothing of it,’ the maid went to leave, promising to return to help her dress for the day, but gave one last piece of advice ‘I would also think of producing an heir as soon as you can, Loki is not the only one who is not pleased by your presence and a babe on the way will put you in a lot of good graces.’

Jane watched her go, shivering and collecting herself for the day ahead.

The cave behind a waterfall is a good place to go for a tryst- the noises are concealed, the smells enticing, especially for a priest of the Forest Gods. Loki could allow himself to simply enjoy the feeling of his Lord’s lips against his, the strength in his arms and the way he stroked under his robes, clenching a fist around his cock and stroking the length of him. He did not have to look away for fear of being followed or prying eyes- just fall into the warmth of this illicit little affair. A few grunted instructions were enough; he turned and heard Thor unbuckled his breeches, his fingers slick from a little bottle of lamp oil. It let him slip in with barely a sting, the muscles relaxed and accommodating as he thrust, fucking in tandem with each stroke of Loki’s cock. He could barely withstand the weight, his face barely an inch away from the rock in front of him, but Thor rested a forearm in front of him so that he could rest his forehead there. Little gestures like this helped him feel this was more than an indulgence, that this had meaning and purpose behind it- it had some kind of love.

He erupted onto the rocks in front of him, spilling himself on the moss, in some funny little tribute to his God, as Thor bit his shoulder to muffled his own shouts of climax. He felt the seed follow Thor out of him, dripping from him, adding to the primalness of this act, then collected himself for a moment whilst Thor staggered away a little to wash himself in the water, stroking his spent self in the cold falls, wincing a little.

‘You probably ought to hunt something,’ he pointed out, readjusting his own clothing ‘otherwise people are going to suspect. Don’t you have to kill and cook something for your wife?

Thor snorted ‘There are a string of pheasants, two rabbits and a jackalope outside to show for my little hunt. I can be surprisingly forward thinking when I want to be.’

He followed Thor out onto the side of the stream, careful not to get his clothes too wet, and saw that there were, indeed, animals caught and strung up. There was also, sitting petrified in a cage, a squirrel-like, wide eyed creature with tiny horns, soft dappled fur dotted with distinct markings.

‘You caught a tricket?’ Loki rolled his eyes ‘Why?’

‘A gift, for Jane,’ Thor lifted the cage ‘it’s a male and young, so no abandoned kits and it will get used to being a pet pretty quickly.’

‘Will that be good enough for her exotic Culvan tastes?’

‘If not, I’ll let the little bugger go,’ Thor picked up the trophies and attached the cage to his belt ‘but I think Jane will appreciate it.’

Loki froze inside, his pleasure curdling to a jealous bile.

‘Come, let’s get back,’ Thor set off, but Loki held up a hand ‘I’d better stay awhile. As I say, people might get suspicious.’

‘Loki,’ Thor sighed, ‘it’s long past the point of suspicion. Everyone knows. Father certainly does, but he has indulged me this long because I haven’t produced a horde of bastards, but… he might not be so lenient now.’

Loki’s throat went dry ‘So we must… cease?’

‘No… just… perhaps not so often? Just until my father leaves for his audience with the King.’

‘You’re not going with him?’

‘No, I’m expected to stay and breed like a prize bull,’ he grinned and snorted out of his nostrils. Loki smiled, despite himself.

‘You are impossible.’

‘Not impossible, just a challenge,’ he winked ‘stay safe.’

‘I will.’

He watched him leave, waiting until his form had disappeared out of sight and ran to a little alcove in the stone where he’d hidden the bloody cloth. He’d marked the stone with runes, covering it with dried poisoned gore-oak leaves he’d picked in the hour after midnight. ‘Barren, to be cursed by stone, growing nothing,’ he mumbled.

The blood had dried overnight, which was what the spell required, and, with the greatest care, he took a chalk and drew the twin rune upon the stiff fabric.

‘Pain, to be cursed by her first blood, never to feel pleasure at his touch.’

He retrieved a glass from his pocket and held it to the sunlight until a beam of scorching light set the cloth ablaze. It curled as it burned, blackening and twisting to ash.

It was done.

In his generosity, he would bring the new Viscountess a gift to. One that would ensure he would have her out of the way quicker than a year.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane arrived on horseback, flanked by the Sisters once again, at the castle where she was to live out her days and found it to be as she would expect from the architecture of the North- cold, craggy, built from stone and lumber with very little adornment apart from some worn and tattered banners in green and muted gold. It did not rise very high, unlike the tall, rounded domes of her home land. The towers barely rose above the trees, but one did have a balcony that hung precariously from the wall not unlike a seabird’s nest.

That seemed like it would be her room.

The tall studded gates were pulled apart at her approach and she entered with her retenue, led in as the various servants and workers bowed at her approach before going about their business. Her horse was halted in the centre of a courtyard, where she was helped down by a sister, then a stable-hand came and led the beast away. She felt relief as her feet hit solid flag-stone, then surprise as it was Thor who came to greet her.

‘Jane,’ he beemed ‘good to see you home, I’m sorry I was not there this morning.’

She smiled, a little stiffly, then she saw Loki behind him, his face set into a barely repressed sneer.

‘It was quite alright,’ she proffered her cheek for a kiss, remembering Darcy’s warning, then held out her hand instead. He kissed it, his beard tickling her skin ‘I am capable of keeping myself entertained.’

She probably did not imagine the faint sniggers behind her from the stable hands.

‘Your possessions from Culver have arrived and I have placed them in your quarters, would you like to see them?’

See how much damage they sustained, she thought with a shudder, the men who transported them would not know what they were and probably assumed they were silly glass trinkets and fanciful books- not purpose built astronomical equipment and star charts. Still, she could simply repair them… if she had the time.

‘I would love to, thank you for being so considerate,’ she said aloud, linking her arm in his, trying to maintain a kind of distance in Loki’s presence, feeling him stare daggers at her. The corridors were lined with hunting trophies and depictions of Thor’s ancestors and idols to the gods in that same, squat wooden style. The windows were made from a kind of ad-hoc collection of coloured glass held by lead panes- there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the designs, but she found the way they cast rainbowed light onto the floor rather fascinating.

‘Those are interesting,’ she remarked, feeling the need to make some sort of conversation.

‘They’re from the beach,’ Thor explained ‘we find pieces of coloured glass wash up from time to time and it was a folk belief they were pieces of the Glass Ship that brought the First Men and animals from the Heavens to this world. The boat was broken by Hrolf, the Grandfather of the Gods and the pieces were sent into the water, as a way of breaking their spirits and ensuring they would never return to Heaven.’

‘So you used them to make windows?’ Jane asked, incredulous, realising too late that her question probably sounded very rude, so she blushed and tried to explain ‘Sorry, it’s just that I would’ve thought they’d be placed somewhere more… religious? Like a temple?’

‘The Royal lines, including mine, are meant to be descendants of the First Men- so these windows help us remember our heritage. Also, it is said that you can sometimes read omens in the light patterns.’

‘I… see,’ she mused ‘that makes sense I suppose.’

‘As much sense as anything else the Gods do,’ Thor shrugged.

They arrived at some spiral stairs that lead up to a tower, the stairs were stones and carved with animals- mostly deer and bears and rabbits and squirrels that appeared to be either fighting or courting. The windows were narrower, but still patterned with the same miscellany of glass.

‘So… you are of Royal blood?’

‘Indeed,’ Thor went first and they began to climb.

‘Does that mean you are in line to the throne?’

‘Yes.’

For the first time since they had met (and married) Thor showed a sign of closing off, that smile falling from his face for just a moment before he regained it at the door to a room at the top of the stairs. The door opened to reveal a large, circular, high ceilinged room hung with carved wooden murals of maidens feeding deer, dancing in the forest and bathing. She saw the balcony and almost laughed inwardly- she knew the tower would be her room. The maiden in the tower with her balcony over-looking all her husband surveyed. There was a large bed, strewn with furs, blankets and cushions, bear skin rugs and a vast fireplace. Jane had a feeling she would need it- she could already feel a draft from the opening to the balcony.

‘Your quarters,’ Thor announced as she walked in ‘and over here are your belongings.’

She turned to see the wrapped boxes she had packed from Culver and her heart suddenly began to ache for home, in a way that made her legs suddenly shake from the rush of feeling. She did not even bother to worry about how she looked, but ran to them to check their condition- the books seemed in good condition, if slightly damp. She took them out and inspected the pages- no little black spots to her eternal relief. The books were antique, technically forbidden to her and would be impossible to replace out here, so far from the Magi library. Unfortunately, two of her scrying glasses were cracked, but repairable (if she could get hold of the right kind of glass, she would have to make enquiries) and her loadstone was still safely wrapped in its blue black silk.

‘Is this all?’ Thor asked, peering into her collection.

‘All I could bring with me,’ Jane sighed ‘I had to beg with my mother, my guardian had to step in and persuade her that these would be more useful than the dresses she insisted on… I shall have to write to him to thank him.’

‘Is this Erik Selvig?’

She turned in surprise, still holding the stone ‘Yes...’

‘He wrote to me in advance, asking me to swear you were safe in my hands,’ Thor grinned.

‘Well,’ Jane blushed again ‘I thank you for honouring him.’

‘I would have done regardless,’ Thor chuckled ‘I am not a beast Jane.’

‘I know, but I still appreciate all you have done,’ she replaced the stone and walked over to him, looking up into his eyes ‘thank you.’

‘It’s quite alright.’

Jane wasn’t sure what to do next, since they had made a bargain, but he kissed her hand again and smiled at her with a slight… edge to his look that made Jane flush and pulse a little.

‘I could… I know you probably would prefer Loki to but I could… return your kindness?’

She felt a bit pathetic, offering herself like a whore in exchange for a few of her home comfort, but what else could she offer him?

‘You owe me nothing,’ he whispered and stroked her fingers ‘and as much as I enjoy Loki’s… company, I have no ‘preferences’, as I said.’

‘I meant that he probably has more experience than I do in how to… never mind,’ she laughed ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s alright,’ he kissed her forehead ‘and there’s no technique to it, I promise, I am a very easy man to please.’

Jane rolled her eyes ‘I see.’

‘I have two more gifts for you,’ he stepped away, walking round to where a table had been laid out with pheasant meat and some forest fruits ‘I have cooked this for you, as per tradition, and brought you a companion. A little guardian from the forest.’

Jane frowned when he walked towards a little alcove by one of the windows and held up a box covered by a thick cloth. He lifted it to reveal what looked to her like a small, furry, ghost-eye. The ghost-eyes were almost human-like creatures that roamed the rather more humid forests of her homeland- they were longer than this creature, with thin, prehensile tales that clung to branches and helped them get about. They had large, black eyes like that of a skull, their hands and feet were like that of a human child- they were said to be children cursed by angry spirits to roam the jungles and cry for their mothers forever more. Their cries were certainly eery and shrill- she could see where this particular folk belief came from. This one, the one in the cage, was barely larger than her hand, with tiny horns and eyes so vast they took up half the creature’s skull. It had markings similar to a baby deer, its hands and feet had nut-like nails that bite into the branches that had been placed in its cage.

‘This is a tricket,’ Thor announced ‘it’s said to be another descendant of the first animals off the Glass Boat and an emissary of Leola. You’re meant to give them to new brides to watch over them.’

Jane flinched, but recovered ‘Oh it’s… lovely, thank you.’

He frowned ‘You don’t like it?’

‘No!’ She held up her hands ‘I do! It’s just… I have never seen one before.’

‘It’s an endearing little creature,’ Thor assured her, placing the cage on an ornamental stand ‘it will stay on your shoulder or sit on your hand… once it’s trained. They eat insects, which is very useful when the summer months hit.’

Jane’s smile felt very forced ‘Oh… I see…. thank you, it’s very… um… endearing.’

He sighed ‘You don’t have to humour me.’

‘I’m not-’

‘You are,’ he pointed out ‘and if you do not like it, I can always let it go, but it is expected for you to keep it. Most will see it as bad luck if you do not have it on your shoulder.’

Jane pursed her lips and nodded ‘Then I shall keep it… but I shall need some instructions on how to keep it.’

‘You feed it fruit and some live flies, which Darcy will bring for you, and at night you leave it’s cage door open for it to forage around the castle grounds- thought you have to keep it in its cage day and night for a week to get it used to the idea that this is its home.’

It looks somehow more like a child, Jane thought, and it is rather unsettling.

‘Right,’ she nodded ‘and… does it have a name?’

‘He,’ Thor pointed out the horns ‘can be named whatever you wish, he’s your companion.’

‘Very well,’ she said, a little defeated, feeling that she had no right to complain given how good Thor had been to her so far ‘I shall name him… Pebbo.’

‘Pebbo?’ Thor asked, brow wrinkled.

‘Pebbo,’ Jane repeated ‘it suits him.’

He shrugged ‘If you insist my love.’

She did. It was a common pet name in Culver- it would do for this creature.

Pebbo, rounded his large, dark eyes on her and held them there, making her feel deeply troubled.

‘I shall leave you alone, I have business I must attend to- real, actual business, not Loki.’

She forced a little laugh ‘Very well.’

‘Enjoy your meal and I shall see you tonight for dinner, Darcy will escort you to the dining hall. In the mean time, you can explore the castle or… set up your trinkets and the like for tonight. I hear the sky will be very clear, if you wish to stargaze?’

‘Yes,’ she said, tearing her eyes away from the creature ‘I thank you again husband… I will see you later.’

When he left, Jane picked up the cloth and dropped it over the cage, running back to her boxes. As if she didn’t have enough things staring fixedly at her. Well, at least this one didn’t want to wish her dead.

Hopefully.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thor found his father in the antechamber, standing apparently admiring a shield and a pair of crossed axes on the wall.

'Father,' Thor announced 'good to see you.'

'And you,' Odin turned back and they clasped hands 'I trust you have done your husbandly duty?'

'Yes,' said Thor, glad that he only had to omit the truth rather than out right lie. He did do his husbandly duty- he respected his wife's wishes.

'Good, where is she?'

'Up in her quarters, she's... a bit tired.'

'I see,' Odin nodded 'well, there's still plenty of time to make certain of our line. Shame it was with a Southerner.'

' _Father_ -' Thor groaned.

'But at least she's a pretty one, no doubt will produce a marriageable daughter for you to pair off if you're in need of a dowry.'

Thor bit his tongue.

'You probably don't want a son with her, the men of her kind tend to be... hah... not of warrior stock.' 

'Right,' Thor gave up 'I hear you are leaving to see the King?'

'Trying to get me out of the door?' Odin's one eye glared at him.

'No Father, perish the thought-'

'Because as much as you...  _enjoy_ that Priest's company,' he faced Thor, close enough to loo his son right in the eye 'you need to start thinking of your responsibility to our family.'

'Yes Father.'

Odin scoffed 'I know that tone son, I am no fool.'

'I never said that you were Father.'

'No but you're thinking it rather loudly,' Odin scratched his beard 'I shall, indeed, be going to see King Thanos and his advisers.'

The only sane men in his court, Thor thought, but he knew better than to say anything aloud. 

'He seems to like me, for now at any rate,' Odin continued 'and it would be good to keep his favour.'

'It's hard won,' Thor agreed, diplomatically.

'Exactly.'

He glumly followed Odin out to the courtyard, where his father's retinue was waiting for him. He bade him one last farewell, before noticing Loki, staying just out of sight by the main gate. He waited until the last of the carriages and carts had left before following his signals to the castle's Altar room. 

'You heard him?' Thor said, sitting on one of the rows of benches. Loki kept his distance, since he always felt a bit uneasy doing anything in the sight of the Gods.

'I did,' Loki replied, stoking a small fire that burned just below a bronze statue of the great Stag.

'He's trying to be named as Thanos' heir,' he rubbed his forehead 'and if he is...'

'Why are you so against being King?' Loki asked, taking his place in front of the Stag.

'Why do you think?' Thor looked up at the ceiling, where a mural of the Stag and The Doe raising their two sons- Astrador and Bjolan. 

'You're afraid of Leadership?'

'Of ruling,' Thor corrected 'it's a different thing.'

'You don't know that.'

Thor leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the pew in front of him 'I have a good life, I am happy, finally, why would I want to swap it for the life of a King?'

'More money.'

Thor snorted 'Says who?'

'More power...'

'Why would I want power? I have enough,' Thor sat up 'besides, you've seen what the possibility of the Throne has done to my father. I'm not becoming that man.'

Loki considered this for a moment, then turned to him 'You are a man of great potential. You could be a good King.'

'If you're the adviser right?' Thor raised an eyebrow.

'That's unfair,' Loki hissed.

'No it's not,' Thor replied, getting up 'you're ambitious Loki. I know you.'

Loki's voice was low 'I became a Priest so that I would not be tempted by power.'

Thor laughed 'Oh  _ please _ , it's so no one would suspect you.'

Loki's knuckles were white as he gripped the ornamental iron stand around the altar, suddenly white hot with anger 'Get out!'

'Gladly!' Thor spat 'I am not staying here having you worming your way into my ear.'

'You'll have your cock down my throat though!' Loki retorted 'You think yourself above corruption Thor? Really?!'

'This,' Thor pointed from him to Loki 'is not corruption, it's a... a...'

'A what?' Loki prowled his way towards him 'What is this?'

Thor threw up his hands 'I don't know, but there's a world of difference between us fucking in the woods and me taking the Throne just so you can have the real power. I do not want it. If you want to be the King from behind the scenes, then find someone else to bend over for!'

He stormed out, but not before Loki got the last word in 'Go fuck that little whore upstairs! I'm sure she'll make a fine Queen! Maybe she'll take it up the arse for variety's sake!'

He waited, shaking, collapsing into a chair, watching Thor leave and heaving for breath. 

Thor was a fool. A fool for not taking what could be rightfully his. 

What did that make him?

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jane only looked up from her reading when the sun had begun to sink, the blood-orange light saturating her room through the door leading out to the balcony. She had been so absorbed that she hadn't even noticed the passage of time or that she hadn't eaten all day. The food Thor had prepared for her had gone stone cold, but she wolfed it down anyway. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen anyone, not since Thor had left her with the creature in it's cage.

It was oddly refreshing.

Back at home- no, her _old_ home- there had been parties, gatherings, ceremonies and family visits. She rarely got any time to herself, there was always noise and fuss and chaos. She'd craved this kind of peace and silence her whole life. No all she had was time to focus and she had- she'd read through the entirety of a rare treatise on Asgard's constellations in relations to those of her homeland. She would see them properly tonight. All the stars she knew from her observations and her reading... upside down. What was the Great Summits of God to her, would be the Hrolf's Lament to the people of the North. She would probably always see the Summit shape in the stars, no matter how much she tried. She'd known them too long. 

With the new realisation, she returned to her chair and pulled the blankets and furs around her again. It probably was not all that cold, but she was used to temperatures that made the air shimmer like water. She knew it was the end of spring here, it might as well be a winter night to her. She was cold, so much so she was shivering. The cold suddenly bothered her in a way she hadn't expected; bone deep, pushing up a strange kind of despair that rose up her whole being, consuming the spark of contentment she had felt in her books and her instruments. 

She hadn't allowed herself the chance to mourn the loss of home, now it seemed to swallow her in a sudden and drowning wave. She never really liked her household, but... it was all she had known. The silence was both liberating and terrifying. She had so much freedom now... for now at any rate. She was left to her own devices, in her own tower, no one bothering her. 

But it would come at the cost of her life. Eventually. She had less than a year to live, and some of that her own body would belong to someone else more respected and more valued than her. 

It still could be so much worse, she reflected. Much much worse. She had heard stories of women sold off to men in the North, though apparently the West was far worse, especially for those women from her country. Culvan women were seen as these wild, alluring beauties, especially ones like her who were of fairer skin, but still had enough colour to be considered 'exotic'. They could play instruments, dance and draw men in, but still had enough brains to be good conversation for men, provided they did not speak  _too_ much. They were like colourful chatter birds, ones you could still cover with a cloth to make them mute and silent when you grew tired of them.

She couldn't sing, or play the lyre, or even dance- but she could talk. She could recite poetry and stories, but she it took her a long time to learn how to stop talking and know when to let a man speak- which was most of the time it would seem. 

She was lucky to have Erik. He knew at least some of her worth- even if he saw her as an untapped seam of knowledge- something to extract from her, rather than let it flow naturally. 

He had suggested this whole arrangement to her mother. He would ensure that her work would reach the Magi... but even he could not credit her. 

She had long ago accepted that she would never be acknowledged as the source of this new knowledge. It was likely Erik would be thought of as it's source, scholars would speculate for generations about the 'anonymous' author. Maybe one fringe mind would link it to the Viscountess of Asgard, but he (or most likely she) would be ignored or laughed off. 

Her gloom threatened to sink her, when a knock came at the door.

'My lady?'

It was Darcy, much to Jane's relief. She got up, rubbing her eyes as she went, and opened to admit the young maid. She smiled brightly and carried a tray of food (more meat, fruit and a cup of honey tea) and some packages and letters. 

'You've been busy I see,' Darcy teased, noting the pile of books and papers around Jane's vacated chair 'we wondered when you would emerge.'

'I've been reading,' Jane shrugged and settled on her bed 'no one's visited.'

'It's still your honey-moon, so no one will disturb your peace for a month.'

'Where's Thor? If you don't mind me asking.'

'Your husband is out hunting- really this time,' Darcy clarified 'and I have some wedding gifts for you from a...Selvig?'

Jane leapt up 'I must have them! Are there any signs of damage?'

'No, here,' Darcy handed them over 'heavy things, what are they?'

'I hope...' Jane began, unwrapping the cloth that held a cylindrical case 'that they are the new crystal lenses for my scrying glass- Oh!' 

She clapped her hands with glee 'Thank God, they're all alright!' 

The case contained about twenty four different circular crystals, held in wooden slots that were lined with velvet, and carved to be flat like a telescope lens, each one polished and opaque. Jane took out a blue one, shot through with purple and indigo, which she held up to the light and studied 'Erik promised me some new ones so that I could see the different types of forest magic! These are good too... he must have made them himself- or asked Arch-chancellor Banner to-'

'May I ask what it is?' Darcy looked on, utterly bemused.

'Oh! Of course,' Jane put it back in it's slot 'I am conducting some alchemical and magical experiments tonight and I'll need the different lenses for my scrying glass, each one with it's own properties depending on the type of crystal it uses.'

She took out a green crystal 'This one is Aventurine and it's usually for determining the levels of magic inherent within natarual elements like trees, grass, flowers.'

She then ran to her scrying glass- at first glance it looked like an ornate telescope, but Jane took the cap off the front, carefully removing a thin glass lens at the front and placing the green lens inside.

'It takes a lot of magical skill to infuse the crystal in the glass,' she explained 'I have tried it myself once or twice, but it's such hard work with very little by way of actual results it's easier to buy them made from skilled alchemists or wizards.'

Jane was only half aware of how fast she spoke, but for once she did not care. She flung the door open to the balcony and sighed at the dying light 'This is not perfect as these types of lenses mostly work during the middle of the day- forest magic is not my forte, but I do appreciate it, I far prefer night magic or star magic since those two I am most at home with, but for the purposes of a demonstration...'

She pointed the glass into the sunlight, then opened the casing around the front of the instrument, where Darcy anticipated you would put your eye, to reveal a series of tiny cogs and glass apertures that cast a green projection on the floor at her feet. The light display was beautiful to look at, a cascade of emeralds and yellows and golds that Jane examined.

'You see this bright green shape here? That indicates that the green Earth elements are extremely strong around here, unsurprisingly, and this gold streak is... hang on!'

She looked around the room 'Where's the Higher source of Earth magic coming from? We're no where near a temple or any of the priests...'

'That might be him,' Darcy pointed to the cage 'I was told Lord Thor bought you a tricket and that he'll need feeding.'

She took a little bag out of her apron and walked over to the cage which was still covered by the blanket. Jane was about to protest when Darcy lifted it up to reveal the creature, shaking and staring in the middle of the little enclosure, eyes wide and unmoving, unblinking.

'Did you have this creature under cover all day?' Darcy asked, a hard edge to her voice that made Jane recoil.

'Yes... I did but-'

'It's mainly awake during the night my Lady,' she answered, stiffly 'not that it's my place, but the poor little thing has been awake for many many hours now, as well as been frightened half to death and captured, do you not think it deserves its sleep?'

Jane spluttered 'I put the cover on it! Does that not mean it can sleep?'

'No, because it thinks that it is night time, so it must hunt, but because it cannot see or smell food, on top of knowing it's in a cage, its been sitting like this since your husband brought it in, not knowing what to do.'

Jane stared at the creature, which slowly began to stir in stiff, jerking little movements a long the branches inside it's cage. It moved like a Ghost-Eye, Jane thought with a shudder, its fingers clinging in a unnerving way along the bark, its tail wrapping slowly to regain its balance. It jumped as though some lit a fire beneath it when Darcy gently opened the door to its cage and dropped in some nuts and berries, which it leapt at, forgetting its onlookers, and gobbled up greedily, two paws (Jane refused to think of them as hands) clutching the morsels to its face like a starving street child.

'My Lady,' Darcy spoke Jane's title with more ice than she had ever heard 'it is not my place to tell you how you keep your pets, but I would suggest you treat this creature with compassion and respect, if you wish to keep it.'

'I don't!' Jane snapped 'I never asked for it! Thor said he would let it go, but then told me it would be considered a terrible thing! So what am I supposed to do?!'

'You said you can see it's magical nature,' Darcy said 'once it has been here a week, we let it go. It then decides to come back. If you let it go earlier, it will not. That is considered bad luck.'

'Why, pray tell, is that?'

'Because of their magic, the protection they provide from evil influence... if they like their owners enough.'

Jane frowned 'Why didn't Thor tell me this?'

'I'd imagine Thor thinks it an Old Wives tale, or some social obligation without any meaning... he probably thought he was protecting you from social embarrassment. Most high society ladies have one of these.'

'But you know better?' Jane winced at her own tone.

'I do,' Darcy replied, softly 'and your instruments prove me right do they not?'

Jane opened and closed her mouth a few times, then stopped 'I... see.'

'Leave the blanket off of him for a while, he sleeps by daylight, he will get up again when the sun goes down, so at least let the poor little thing have a few hours.'

'I didn't know,' Jane whispered 'no one told me.'

Darcy sighed 'I understand... I do, but... it's just hard for me to see this.'

Jane sat on the bed 'I'm sorry,' she replied 'I honestly did not know... though I suppose I shouldn't have kept him in the dark like that.'

'Why did you?' Darcy's question caught Jane off guard. She supposed the girl deserved honesty 'Because it... reminds me of a creature from home- from Culvar. One that is considered... the opposite. A bad omen. We call them Ghost-Eyes or Dybbuks. They're believed to be the damned souls of disobedient children.'

'Do they look like these?'

'Yes... mostly, the ones I know are white with black paws and black markings... and large, skull eyes.'

She looked away 'It's believed one cursed my family's male line... a curse so powerful we've never been able to beat it. It was said that a ghost-eye contained the soul of a daughter that my four times great grandmother killed in a jealous rage because she was daughter of her husband's favourite mistress. Her jealousy meant that the child was damned to become a ghost-eye. The spirit, angry at her senseless slaughter, cursed my ancestor for her sin so that all of her future daughters in her line would be taken in child birth. The curse would be carried on in the male line, so that all their daughters would be doomed. In time,  _her_ blood-daughter, had a child, but she was taken in the birth. In his grief the son-in-law took his own life.'

Darcy looked at her.

'The baby son survived to carry on the curse.. all of his daughters have died in child birth, including my grandmother. It is a curse that may well take me to,' Jane mumbled, looking pointedly at the floor.

'I... see.'

'I am doomed to die... painfully,' Jane said 'and that creature feels less like a blessing, more a reminder of my fate. That's the reason I'm here, a vast dowry and a... means of getting an heir. If I die then so what? Thor could remarry, maybe someone who can give him many  _many_ sons, they'd still have my money... hopefully.'

'Odin's line are not known for their sound ways with money,' Darcy remarked, but her tone was softened quite a bit.

'Oh well, then that's a comfort,' Jane spat 'I was worried my life would be utterly in vain.'

'Have you... not tried to lift the curse?'

'Me? No and no one in my family has either. In time, I suppose their began to see it as advantagous- a way of punishing their girl children. A just punishment for the crime of... passion? Jealousy? And, in all honesty, I no longer care. I only care about my work.'

She cast an eye over her instruments, her books, her charts, the crystals... It all seemed like the greatest treasure she could posses. She really ought to write to Erik and thank him for the gift. 

'But... now you are here,' Darcy asked, cautiously 'could you not... try and lift it? Perhaps being away from the creatures who maintain the curse will help?'

'No, my grandmother became pregnant far far away from her homeland, but still the curse followed her. It's blood deep now, as part of me as my hair, my eyes, my skin.... besides, even if I was not cursed, how many women do you know who died birthing a child?'

'Many,' Darcy admitted.

'Even if I survived the first, I will not the second.'

Darcy breathed deep and made a move to the window 'We have skilled healers.'

'Thor said so, but I doubt they'd be skilled enough. My family has been rich enough to afford the best doctors and midwives, it did nothing to save them.'

Darcy gave up 'I would not give up just yet, you have not visited our Sisters in Leola's Sanctuary. You'd be amazed at the things they have done...'

Jane lay back on the bed 'I am tired,' she said, coldly 'thank for feeding Pebbo. Can you help me undress for bed?' 

'It's still early.'

'No one has visited and I am not feeling well,' she replied 'I want to get ready for bed. I'll set up my work for tonight, then sleep.'

'Your husband may pay you a visit.'

'Well, then he can wake me, or not,' Jane turned over, burying her face in the blankets 'its up to him. Besides, he has Loki.'

Darcy eased off her dresses and corsets, stripping her down to her chemise and under things, then laying out her night-clothes. Jane said nothing, simply letting the girl dress her again. The creature now let out low coos and clicks in response to the starlight that flooded the room through the door to the balcony. It was awake, but it seemed happier, more content, bathing it's fur in the silvery light.

'What's it's name?' Darcy asked.

'Pebbo,' Jane un-tucked her hair from the clothes 'is that acceptable?'

'I think so.'

The maid set about lighting a fire, whilst Jane set up to gather some records of the night's magic- if it fit with her theories, it should contain the rarest kind of all- one only detectable by the Black Diamond lens that Erik had sent her. It came in a separate case, wrapped in gold cloth and utterly beautiful. It was only really distinct from glass in that it subtly changed the light around it to a shimmer of raw magic and it seemed to sing a little when you brought it to your ear. She carefully placed it in the scrying glass, ignoring the uncomfortable silence around her from Darcy and adjusting the angles of the glass to capture the best light. Eventually, the light cast a strangely grey glow onto the floor, with eerily silken white shadows moving within it, like a cloth caught in the wind. She watched it for a while, her excitement rising.

'I was right!' She whispered 'I truly was!'

Jane got up to fetch a fresh piece of parchment from a stack by her books and found a charcoal marker, quickly scribbling her findings. She then picked up her lodestone and walked back, holding it up by its thread and watching its movements. She frowned when she noticed it jerking erratically- to Pebbo, to the balcony, to her.

'So much interference,' she muttered in annoyance.

'My Lady,' Darcy gasped as Jane moved into the light cast by the Diamond lens. Jane looked down, the light catching on her feet. The white shapes seemed to gravitate towards her, moving like snakes. 

'Oh, I'm cursed,' Jane dismissed 'they'll do that. They can detect dark or harmful magic.'

'But... there are so many,' Darcy whispered 'aren't you afraid?'

'No- no...' Jane paused. There were... more than she would expect. They writhed towards her in a mass, like maggots on rotten flesh. Pebbo suddenly began scrabbling and whimpering in that chattering way, running back and forth in his confinement. 

'Oh... this is not right,' Jane breathed.

'Surely no dark magic should be that.. prominent if the curse has been with you so long?'

Jane stared at her. She underestimated Darcy's knowledge at every turn. Jane looked back to the white glow, the shapes, gelatinous, moving so much they looked as if they could break the beam of light. The glass did not create these shapes- they were already there. 

'No... it should not be so concentrated.'

'Unless someone has cursed you... more recently?' Darcy tried.

Jane nodded 'I think... I can guess who.'

'So can I,' Darcy almost sobbed 'I'll need to get you to the Sisters right away.'

'That... might be a good idea.'

 


End file.
